justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Boom
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |mode = Trio |dg = / / |nogm = 4 |mc = |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = Crimson |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |pictos = 103 |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Julien Durand (P3) |nowc = Copperhead}} "Boom Boom" by featuring is featured in . Appearance of Dancer The costumes for the dancers has a very western sense of clothing with hints of Egyptian and Arabic clothing styles. They are supposed to represent a very futuristic Egypt. P1 P1 is a man. He wears a gold and blue turban, shaped like a beanie. He wears a brown one-piece hoodie-and-pants, which are loose and baggy and zipped up to just below his chest. The sleeves and pant bottoms are rolled up to some length. The costume is adorned golden alphabets on them. He has blue shoes with gold Velcro laces and white soles. He wears a blue shirt on the inside, with two gold chains over it. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman. She has long curly black hair that is combed down forming two sections on either side. The hair is secured by the hood of an olive-green overcoat, over which is a designer headband. The olive-green overcoat is loose and has a North African style. She wears a leopard-print blue body suit with heavy and long gold jewellery covering her neck and chest. She also wears two waist chains, also golden. She wears purple shoes with black laces and soles. She also wears a pair of sunglasses. P3 P3 is a man. He wears a blue shirt buttoned to the collars with a gold chain and pendant. Over that, he wears a purplish-brown unzipped hoodie with the hood resting over his head and secured by a black-and-gold agal'' which is an Arabic headgear for men. He also wears pants of the same colour as the hoodie, and both the pants and the hoodie are covered with golden alphabets. He wears black socks with a gold-laced pair of slippers which have white soles. He also wears a pair of sunglasses. Copperhead Coach 1.png|P1 Copperhead Coach 2.png|P2 Copperhead Coach 3.png|P3 Background The dancers are in front of a city skyline that has red and gold patterns around the city skyline. It is night time during the routine. During the chorus, they city is more 3D-ish and they are moving through it. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine. Gold Move 1 & 3: P1 and P3 stretch out both arms 45°, as if they were showing something, while P2 puts her hands behind her head. Gold Move 2: Strike both arms to the front of you. 'Gold Move 4: '''Similar to Gold Moves 1 and 3, but both of P1's and P3's arms end up in a higher position, and all players slowly pump their arms up to the final position. boomboom gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 boomboom gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Boom boom gm 4.PNG|Gold Move 4 BoomBoomGM2.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 ''in-game BoomBoomGM1.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Boom_Boom_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *''Boom Boom'' is the fourth song by Iggy Azalea in the series after Problem, Black Widow, and Fancy. **This is also the second song by Zedd in the series after Break Free. *The game uses the demo version of Boom Boom, since the song had not been released officially at the time of game release. **This makes it the most recently released song in the game. **Additionally, this is the first song by a non-Ubisoft affiliate in the series to not have been officially released before the preview s release. *Priscilla Renea, whose vocals feature in the song, is not credited in the preview video titles. * The pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 3 is incorrect for P3: it portrays him with the left arm above the right one, instead of the opposite. *"Back-scratcher" and "S**t" are censored. "S**t" was already censored in the original video with "Shh". *''Boom Boom'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Fight Club ( ). All three codenames are references to the movie "Kill Bill". Gallery Game Files Copperhead cover generic.jpg|''Boom Boom'' Copperhead cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' album coach Copperhead p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Others Boomboom thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Boomboom thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Boomboom picto error.png|Pictogram error for P3 244CC312-5957-4EA3-ABED-A18AA4634B1B.png|Teaser from Twitter BoomCoachSelect.png|Coach Selection Screen Videos Audio Iggy Azalea - Boom Boom (Audio) Teasers Boom Boom - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom Boom - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Boom Boom - 5 stars References Site Navigation pt-br:Boom Boom Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Songs by Zedd Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Julien Durand